


Pinies

by cHuntress_of_cri4tids236c



Category: Missing Link (2019)
Genre: Bullying, Cryptids, F/M, Horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHuntress_of_cri4tids236c/pseuds/cHuntress_of_cri4tids236c
Summary: Stella Jacinta Frost desires to become a dressage rider, but feels she’s hindered by her ‘oddball’ family. Soon the entirety of the Frost family is thrust into an adventure to protect their beloved Susan and a strange new cryptid from a nefarious showman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for months now and I’m finally proud to present my current project! Let me know if you like it so far! :D

The bell that signaled the end of another day rang proudly. Lionel Frost stood patiently as students began to pile out of the double doors of the institution, each of them eager to finally head home after a taxing day and an equally taxing term for the Easter holidays.

Susan examined the crowd of schoolchildren,occasionally standing on his toes to see higher than his human companions.

“I can’t see them,”He stated.

“Don’t worry Susan they’ll be out soon.” Lionel answered,briefly turning to his best friend. Many of the other parents took to staring at the sasquatch as they herded their equally curious children away.

“There they are.” Adelina grabbed their attention as the exiting schoolchildren thinned out to reveal the youngest members of the Frost family.

Andrew spotted them first and ushered his sisters to hurry. Clarice with her beloved bassoon in both hands and Stella with her book bag. The two followed their brother suit.

Stella noticed her parents...especially her uncle Susan,waving to catch their attention. Stella gave quick glances to her fellow schoolchildren before sighing and tailing her twin and younger sister. 

Stella could practically feel the eyes of the other students and their parents burning the back of her head as their eyes followed her.

“Hi Andrew,hi Clarice, hi Stella!”

Susan greeted each of them enthusiastically and the cryptid scooped all three of them into his furry arms and lovingly squeezed them. Stella allowed a small smile onto her face. Clarice squealed and wildly waved her feet.

“Putmedownputmedownputmedown!” She begged frantically. Andrew on the other hand embraced the warm hug with a cute smile spread across his face, with his twin going as stiff as a board with wide eyes and a light smile. She blushed as she looked at the other parents and students, watching as they stared while heading home. 

“Umm...Uncle Susan could you please..put us down?” Stella inquired.

“Okay!” Susan loosened his grip and released his nieces and nephew. The proud parents watched happily as their three bebes regained their balance and readjusted the contents of their bookbags. After that fateful year of 1898 did the two of them finally reconnect through a series of letter writing, the two later began dating and traveling together...which eventually turned into a ceremonial eloping followed by a wonderful honeymoon that involved a short tour of Europe. After returning to Britain did they make the discovery that they would be parents. Quickly turning that day into one of their happiest, second only to the day their twins were actually birthed.

“So how was your day?”Adelina questioned.

“Mine was alright we didn’t do much-“

Clarice cut her brother off. “Mr. Atkinson gave us a REVIEW on the day before our holidays!”

“Stella,how was your day?” Lionel turned to his oldest daughter as Clarice began a small rant on the fact that she had been given work.

Stella shrugged. “It was alright, like Andrew said we didn’t do much,”She answered in her usually low and unenthusiastic tone. “But there was one boy that tripped in the hallway while running to class.” She brightened for a split second with the corner of her lips turning upwards.

“Can we go home now?” Susan asked just as Clarice finished a tyraid many of them had zoned out of.

“Yes we’re going home Susan.” Lionel began walking off with the others close behind.

Stella trotted a tad ahead of her family. “At least now I don’t have to worry about studying anymore.” She happily thought,hoping the populous surrounding them weren’t staring as the Frost’s strolled home. 

“So are you glad school’s out?” Her uncle asked as he quickened his pace. “Of course I am! I can finally have more time at the equestrian park!” She smiled. Yes it was no secret,Stella Frost loved everything there was about horses.

“Oh that sounds fun,you didn’t ride at all while in school!” Susan smiled while the rest of the family had to stop themselves from cringing at the mere thought if the equestrian park which would’ve been perfect for her...were it not for the owners. Even Andrew had to bite his tongue and glare at Clarice.

“What do you two have planned?” Susan turned to his other niece and nephew unaware of the tension Stell caused.

“Well I intend to read more on fossils in any countries we explore and head to the museum more often.” Andrew proudly stated.

“I intend to use my new sheet music I’ve been meaning to play.” Clarice answered,gripping her instrument just as they rounded the street into a rather busy area. With trolleys and carriages rumbling past and bystanders going to and fro.

“Speaking of traveling-,” Lionel ensured everyone was nearby “Your cousins are going to be staying with us for a short while.” The siblings cast a worried glance at one another.

“Which cousins?” Stella asked fearfully.

“Thaddeus and Alfie-“ Lionel thrust his cane in front of Stella as a trolley rumbled lazily past the family. The Frost children each let out a groan.

“And-“ Stella pushed aside Lionel’s cane”-why are they staying with us?”

“Your tía Elizabeth isn’t feeling well.We’re picking them up tomorrow,” Adelina took Lionel’s hand into her own “I want all of you to be bueno mijos while they’re here,alright?” She turned to her mijos. They each nodded submissively.The group rounded a corner with Stella occupying her mind with the ryhthmic taps of her father’s cane.

“What’s so intolerable about those two anyway?” Lionel asked.

“Well his ferret did scratch me.” Susan spoke timidly.

“They argue over my bassoon.”

“....Alfie’s odd, she once organized my entire fossil collection in an hour”

Stella rolled her eyes and stared at her family. “ As if Alfie is the only odd one.” She grumbled. Watching as her parents quietly flirted and Susan swatted at a bug. Adelina squeezed Lionel’s hand.

“Well..the ferret does steal our food.” Lionel squeezed back. “And it does smell.”

__________________________

The mansions along the street the Frost’s called home varied in size and height with each appealing to the eye from the street.

The Frost home wasn’t too big or too small but still desirable. While the home nest door was huge and looked like a shimmering gem.

As they made their way up the front door,Susan hit his head and had to duck down with Stella sighing in an aggravated tone after being bumped by jovial twin. Adelina knocked on the door and within a minute Ricardo had already opened it for them with Stella pushing through and mouthing a quick “Hola.” To Ricardo.

Stella trekked up the the stairs and finally into her room. A comforting abode with a vanity serving as a wardrobe, a fluffy bed, and a window facing the immaculate yard next door. She set her bookbag on her desk and went to her window with a sigh,gripping her Atlantian charm necklace. That’s when she glimpsed the automobile pull up to the front of the mansion next door.

______________________________

“Oh bother.”Andrew stopped mid cleaning his ammonite fossils after hearing his twin’s fantasia of footfalls down the stairs.

Clarice hit a sour note after the thunderstorm of footfalls began mid note.

Adelina had been reading a book with Lionel beside her, buried in his own studies. As Stella reached the door with a grin on her face,Adi elbowed her husband causing him to look up and nod.

“Ahem Stella dear-“ He started.

“I’llbebackbeforedinner, I promise!” She quickly spoke and was out before Lionel could get a word in.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “What was that?!” Susan called from down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

As the automobile next door drove off, Stella raced down the sidewalk with the biggest grin on her face, nearly running into a streetlight in her excitement. She pushed open the gate and down the granite path she went, until finally going up the steps and to the front door.

There she placed her hand in the iron knocker and knocked it against the great door. Stella then recalled the days before she’d gotten close to the esteemed Mindy Lott and her friends as they visited the grand residence. Those days she’d stare and say ‘today is the day I shall head over’

Finally she heard the latch being unhooked and the door opened for her. Stella could feel the pretentious air slap her in the face.

“Ahh, if it isn’t miss Stella Frost.” The Poole’s butler answered in a rather flat voice,”Miss Poole, Miss Lott, and Miss Rose are sitting outside,I’ll inform them you’ve come.” 

“Thank you good man.” Stella responded rather fancifully as the door closed once more. She stood on the porch while rocking in her heels, whistling and with hands clasped behind her back. Finally the butler returned.

“Come along Miss Frost.” He motioned for her to follow him,which she did with happiness bubbling in her stomach. The inside of the home was practically polished to perfection with expensive artwork, furniture she could only dream of sitting on, and long winding halls with a different surprise in each turn. 

He led her out to the backyard and on a sheet sat the golden haired resident; Martha Poole,sipping on tea with two others. Mindy Lott sat with her giant blue hair bow bouncing as she conversed about the fine jewelry dangling from her wrist. Bonnie Rose sat stiffly beside her with one of her ridiculous feathers hats atop her head. Wide blue eyes focused on the jewelry.

Stella shoved stray hairs back into her tight bun and ensured her skirts were straightened as the butler cleared his throat. Each highborn lady turned to look at her. Martha Poole gripped her cup,Mindy Lott had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, and Bonnie Rose had a noticeable scowl. Mindy rose her palm to stop Rose from mouthing off.

“Thank you Sir, you may leave.” Martha waved the butler away. Stella put a smile on her face and went to sit with her fellow ladies.

“Hello Frost.” Mindy Lott greeted flatly. Bonnie upturned her nose and turned away from Stella,while Martha simply eyed her. 

“Hello everyone,” Stella greeted”,How was your day?!”

“Well...” Mindy started,watching Stella and answering with a bored tone“I was at home studying all day. Martha, Bonnie and I later went for a ride at my family equestrian park.” Mindy placed her cup onto its plate and sat it down, sounding a tad annoyed.

“That sounds quite exciting, it’s such a lovely day for riding and-“

“Ahem.” Mindy stared. Causing Stella to halt in her babbling. Each gave a silent sigh of relief.

“So..does anyone have anything special planned.” Martha smiled, pushing a wavy golden strand behind her ear.

“Well I for one intend to play more of my piano for the young men!” Bonnie giggled and playfully nudged Mindy. Stella then felt that small burst of anticipation to ask her question, hoping they’d finish up.

“Well I intend to continue my singing-“ Martha was then cut off by an overexcited Stella.

“That sounds exciting Martha dear!” Each girl gasped and widened their glassy eyes. Each glared at excited Stella.

“Tell me why on Earth would you interrupt Martha?” Mindy glared at Bonnie to stop her from leaping at poor Stella. Stella then straightened up as soon as she noticed their glares, feeling as embarrassed as if she were nude at a party.

“Well...” she started, feeling as though she’d cry. “I actually wanted to ask if I,and my family included, could visit the Lott residence and ride alongside you?” She gave a small smile, Lott frowned. “You know since we’re on holiday.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Well...” Mindy started giving each of her friends a hellish look. “Regarding your...request-“ She shuddered at the thought of the _Frosts_ in her property,”I’ll think about it.”

Stella gasped and looked away from twiddling her fingers. “Oh thank you Mindy! Muchas gracías” she giggled while Mindy rolled her coffee brown eyes. A distance behind the neighborhood, dark grey clouds had gathered, emitting thunder in the process.

“¡OYE! Hermana!” Andrew called from the yard next door. “There’s a storm on the way, mama says it’s time to come back now.” The trio noticed him and each began to blush and giggle.

“Oh..hello Andrew.” Mindy smiled and turned.

“Hello Mindy. Let’s go Stella dinner will be on the table soon.” He ignored Lott and the blushing girls as best as he could.

“Alright, Until next time my friends!” Stella dusted off her skirts and bounced towards the waiting butler to be escorted out. With a big smile on her face. Andrew turned away from the young ladies and back to his waiting family. Mindy went to look over the fence at the young man, the other girls following as wind howled.

“Until we meet again you gorgeous chap.” Mindy smiled.

Adelina opened the door for her twins, Andrew had his arm around Stella as she excitedly explained her visit with the esteemed Lott and her friends. Adelina caught a glimpse of the girls walking towards the home, especially Lott’s bouncy hairbow.

“_Teh_” She scrunched her nose up “_ Pequña puta._” Thunder flashed and she shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As was expected, a storm indeed came and began to ravage the neighborhood. Bringing howling winds and pounding rain. Stella sat on the sill of her window,her hair still wet from a recent bath. Whilst her family sat downstairs trying to pass the time.

“Alright,alright uncle Susan would you rather...eat a live snail or..lick your own foot?” Andrew smiled,sitting in his light colored nightwear.

“Wait,What?” Lionel asked,turning away from his plateful of dinner consisting of lentils and cheese. He craned his head to look into the drawing room. 

“Uhhhhmmmmmm,” Susan started as he sat on the floor,looking ever so cute in his light blue ill fitting pajamas. “I’m not sure, I don’t want to eat a snail while it’s still alive,too slimy.” he looked around for a moment, “I think I’d lick my foot-“

“Uncle Susan that is gross!” Clarice exclaimed from her seat on the sofa, a book of sheet music in her lap, and a soft nightgown covering her.

“How come?” He asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Well, Susan you don’t wear any shoes.” Lionel interjected, causing the group to turn and look. Susan looked at his feet.

“Still I don’t think it’s that gross-“

“Susan, the streets are covered in filth-“ Adelina leaned from her place beside Lionel,trying to not start giggling“-You don’t know just what filth you’re stepping in.” 

“Hm, that’s a good point. But I still don’t want to eat a snail.”

Just as Susan started up again, Stella was making her way down the stairs, hoping to obtain a glass of water through the butler...just as the rest of her family began to explain further to Susan. 

“Hey Stella!” Susan called out,causing her to halt “Should I eat a live snail or lick my own foot?” Stella eyes widened before turning away.

“IAMNOTAPARTOFTHISCONVERSATION.” She then turned and hurried through the dining room and past her parents before going through yet another hallway. Lionel and Adelina watched as she ran off, Lionel sighed.

“She wasn’t always like this.” He stated as the others sitting casually in the drawing room made further comments on Stella. “She used to be more...outgoing.” He pushed his plate away and grabbed his wife’s arm.

“I guarantee, it’s because of the gits from the home next to us!” Andrew interrupted. He then crossed his arms “Especially that _Mindy Lott_.” He internally groaned.Adelina nodded.

“Of course..she’s a spoiled little _puta_” 

“Adelina language

.  
.  
.

Later in the evening, the storm relentlessly howled outside. Snapping tree limbs and sending pounding rain. Stella sat in her usual spot,watching the rain and the flying tree limbs hit other homes.Her family,even the butler had given her a buenas dias.

She had a novel in her hands, one of her favorites actually. Titled _Black Beauty_ with her most favorite animal as the central focus. It was worn from being read so may times.

She gave a sigh and closed the book. She’d always wanted a horse,ever since she was small. However horses could not be kept in a London neighborhood,nowhere to keep such an animal.

She noticed her empty glass and picked it up,taking it and her candle with her. She opened her door and quietly made her way downstairs. The drawing room and furniture illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning. She turned left and went to the kitchen in search of a pitcher of water for her bedside glass.

Lightning flashed again as she enters the kitchen and illuminated a metal pitcher. She eagerly went over and was just about to reach for the handle,when from the cellar next door came a series of heavy knocks. She froze, her heart in her throat. The knocking continued until a splintering crash rang out,she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She listened carefully, the only sound being the sheets of rain. “Won’t hurt to check.” She thought aloud, carefully setting her glass down with a shaking hand.

She left the kitchen,still shaking,and cane upon the old door leading to the cellar. They never used it, it was who knows how old and only occupied by a striking amount of spiders and old canvas.

Stella gripped the brass knob and slowly turned, her heart rate increasing. She cracked the door ever slightly and her nostrils were filled by an unpleasant odor. She opened the door and stood at the top of splintered old wooden stairs.Stella nearly gasped upon seeing the outline of the doors leading to the yard hanging open with one nearly off the hinges.She listened and looked for any unexpected visitors. Still only hearing the rain.

She sighed slightly relieved and began to turn when lightning flashed..revealing a horror at the bottom of the steps. It was crouched down, with a mane leading from its back to the beginning of its tail that was flared, its tail had three splits at the end, curved horns, and six golden eyes staring at her. It stood and all Stella could see was it’s glowing eyes in the inky blackness.

That was all she needed to release a bone ringing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Lionel had been wrapped in a passionate embrace with his beloved wife when their daughter’s shriek rang out.

”STELLA!” He exclaimed,shooting up. From his room,Andrew threw his sheets aside.

“STELLA WHATS WRONG?!” He yelled out as he threw his door open and raced down the stairs. His parents threw their own door open and hurriedly redressed themselves as they trailed behind the other. Clarice opened her door,confused as can be,to see Ricardo with a gun in hand,racing after the rest of her family.

Stella slammed the cellar door shut hard enough to rock its aging frame. She backed up,gasping for breath,before turning to run. And bumping directly into her twin,sending both into a disoriented state.

“STELLA,mija what’s wrong?!” Adelina took her daughter into her arms and began stroking her wild mane of midnight curls. Soon each family member crowded around with each pushing aside the other,asking her what had happened.

“_ T-There’s something in the cellar_.” Was all she managed to get out. Lionel wen to the old hunk of wood with Ricardo following with a gun in his hands,ready to shoot. Lionel twisted the knob and was greeted by the same unpleasant smell that had slapped Stella’s nostrils.

“_WHOO!_ something stinks!” His nose scrunched up. “I think something died in there!” He then proceeded to venture down the creaky stairs with Ricardo tailing close behind,lighting a lantern as they went.The rest of the Frosts crowded around the entrance with Clarice trying to peek over each before squeezing her way to a viewing point.

The cellar floor was cold and rather damp due to the rain. Lionel looked down just in time to see a spider uncomfortably close to his bare foot. He jumped aside and allowed it to pass,the smell becoming ever stronger. He and the butler proceeded to prod around for the intruder,when Lionel noticed the tattered door leading to the yard. He eagerly began to make his way to the old boards of wood,when he stepped in Something wet and uncomfortably thick. He stopped and bent down.

“Lionel-“ Adelina shoved past her children and made her way down the steps,”-What is it?” She squished a spider that was unfortunate enough to crawl near her and leaned forward to see what her husband was inspecting. “_Dios mio.._,” She gasped,”Is that-“ Lionel cut her off.

“Blood..I believe so.” He dipped two fingers into the crimson puddle. He saw it was in fact a dribbling trail,leading from the broken doors to the puddle Lionel had stepped in. “Well..whatever Stella had seen,seems to have disappeared-“ Lionel stood only to see Ricardo jumping aside after disturbing the pile of canvas..causing a flurry of spiders to scitter out. Lionel yelped and practically sprinted up the steps with Adelina and Ricardo followed,each equally horrified at the sheer amount of arachnids.

“Well..” Lionel regained his composure,Adelina and Ricardo each sparing glances back into the cellar,”I believe that there’s nothing to worry about-“ Adelina put a hand on his shoulder,”-how about we all head to bed and forget this happened hmm?” He smiled and pushed his way past a worried yet curious Susan and a horrified Clarice,still horrified at the sheer amount of eight legged beasts.

”I hope whatever was bleeding is okay. Susan looked into the cellar before following Lionel and Adelina,who gave half-lidded looks to each other. Clarice made several terrified noises before sprinting back to her own room,with Andrew following and trying not to giggle. Stella stayed and watched as Ricardo closed the old door. As she too made her way back to her room, she stopped to briefly spare a glance.

Neither had stayed long enough to look up towards the crisscrossing cellar rafters..to see six golden glowing eyes flutter open and listen for a whimpering sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella awoke upon hearing Susan’s roar of a yawn,but stayed in bed for a few minutes, savoring the comfort of her sheets, before finally rising and opening her curtains. The surrounding homes were littered with branches thrown by the winds,puddles of all sizes were scattered on the cobblestone streets and sidewalks,and the ground itself was shiny after soaking up more water than it could handle.

She blew aside a curly lock of hair and left her bed,going towards her vanity. She brushed her curly bundle of curls. After a session of brushing, she set it down and stretched her arms out. She scratched her back and went into the hall,turning to head into her dear brother’s room.

Andrew was already awake and dressed in a dark blue suit(albeit with his own curly hair still hanging in his face). He was sitting at his desk using a small brush to clean one of his beloved ammonite fossils. Many stray fossil cases sat out,his shelves stacked with them to the brim and some even sitting around his bed.

”_Buenas días hermanita_-“ he greeted enthusiastically,setting his fossilized shell down. Stella sat on his bed

“How long have you been up?” She questioned as he finished dusting the last few bits of his fossil.

”Oh-“ He put the ammonite back into its case before grabbing a stray pile of cases and hoisting them towards his shelf. “I woke up when mama and papa left,then I got dressed.” He stood on his toes to reach the free shelf space.

”_Uuuuuuggghhhh-_” Stella groaned. “-To get the cousins no doubt.” She pulled her knees to her chest and watched him finish putting away his cases and then catch a smaller case as it fell.__

_ _   
_ _

“Ricardo is likely getting breakfast ready..I guarantee I shall be the first one down as soon as he’s finished.”

“I doubt that-“ Stella smiled and hopped off his bed,“You have all of this-“ She gestured to his mess of a fossil collection,”-to organize. Hm hm,see you downstairs.” She walked out with her typical fast gait. Andrew smiled,seeing a bit of the old Stella,before a fossil case fell on his head.

.  
.  
.

Within a few short minutes,Stella had managed to dress herself in a white blouse and a gray skirt, along with her dark brown boots with the scuffed toes. She quietly made her way downstairs occasionally glancing at her brother’s door. She caught a whiff of the breakfast being prepared and proceeded to smooth her gray skirts....then she recalled last night.

The creature with the multiple glowing eyes, its mane flared up as it eyed her, its curled horns.. She shuddered and stopped midstep. There had been no sounds, no creature breaking down the door to devour them..nothing.

“_Maybe it has gone home._

_” She thought.Suddenly her curiosity became piqued.  
“But it shan’t hurt to check.” She thought aloud. She then sauntered her way through the dining room nearly tripping over a chair. She went past the kitchen,getting a good whiff of her soon to be breakfast,until finally coming upon the cellar door._

It stood ever so still,as if it were imposing her..taunting her. She hesitated before finally grabbing the knob and twisting. She cracked the door ever so slightly,the awful smell was still present but noticeably diminished. She finally opened the door upon seeing the spider filled crevice had nothing waiting to pounce.

She cracked the door behind her as she went down the creaking old steps,wondering which would crack under her weight. She eyeballed the rafters and the canvas pile,noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Upon seeing the tattered doors leading to the sunny backyard, she felt her investigative nature take over.

She kneeled beside the doors. The right door had nearly been torn of the hinges and could be described as hanging on by a thread, from the outside they were covered in light claw marks,and appeared to have been kicked in judging by several indents. She exhaled and dusted her skirts as she rose,proceeding to walk off. She then felt as though something was missing in the old pit. She shook it off and shrugged her shoulders. As she walked off did she hear it.

“_Cccccrrrrruuuuuunnnnnccchhhh_” She froze,her heart beating ever so quickly. Stella turned slowly as the canvas pile began to shift as a chewing sound soon followed. As she watched the beast stand did it hit her...she hadn’t seen a single spider.

The canvas fell away revealing the bipedal creature. It was covered in light beige fur,with dark brown fur around the end of its triple forked tail along with its nose, the fur on its tail moved upwards and became a short series of stripes,it had a set of small winglike appendages with chocolate colored feathers piled on top of each,She caught a glimpse of giraffe-like spots on its thighs,she also saw a set of small canines sticking out of its mouth on either side as it chewed, finally it had a set of arms with brown fur on the elbows, and in its four fingered hand it held the remains of a spider.

The beast rose its sharp ears and snorted upon seeing Stella. Stella quickly began to back up while taking in sharp breaths before backing against the wall and nearly screaming,she covered her face with her arms,ready for its attack. However..its attack never came.

“_ Whoooooo_” The prominent sound of clopping hooves then rang out before disappearing

”What on earth?” She uncovered her face and watched as the end of its tail disappeared into the yard.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella stood there dumbfounded and wide eyed. “What on earth?”

She could hear its squelching footsteps as it frantically made its way in the yard. She stood shakily,eyes like saucers. She went over to the cellar door and leaned out,looking for the strange visitor. 

“_Now where did you go-_.” Stella then noticed pedestrians strolling down the street,hoping for an early start to their days. And eventually her eyes migrated to the sight of the Pooles’ butler opening a curtain. “AH!”

She then scampered out,nearly slipping on slick grass. She frantically turned about looking for the beast. She then stopped as soon as she heard the rustling of leaves and the creaking of twigs. She turned to see the rear of the beast sticking out from a small tree,hooves slipping as they continuously tried to find some form of footing. She caught a glimpse of the beast turning its head briefly amid the leaves to look at her,all while squeaking in a frightened tone.

Stella ran up,albeit very cautiously. Each of the Frost children were used to the thrill of a strange unidentified creature mere feet away,but it had always been in a forest and never in their notoriously safe home. Finally,just as the beast turned and squealed louder upon seeing her, the branch snapped and it came tumbling from the tree. Stella spared a single glance to both street and the home next door as the beast lay on its back,legs flailing, and mouth agape.

Just as it started to scream,Unveiling an impressive set of fangs,Stella swooped down and shoved its jaws together. It halted instantly blinking all six golden eyes at her.

“_SHUSH_” She knew it was risky, especially considering it’s sets of sharp fangs. However,it had left her little choice. Stella gathered up all strength in her petite frame,shoved its head forward and held it close to her body,it rooed. She then began to drag it. It began to try and shake free from her arms and digs its hooves in,albeit with little success. Stella continued huffing and puffing until her foot touched thin air and her rear hit the stone floor of the cellar. She yelled as her head hit the edge of the door and the beast’s head flew from her arms.

“Uuuuuuuuughhh what-“ Stella leaned propped herself up only to have a great puff of air blow her curls from her face,revealing the beast standing over her. “AHH!” She crawled backwards

“_RAH_!” The creature’s mane flared up,wing-like appendages flapped open,and its two largest eyes widened. It then leapt towards the canvas and buried itself under rather poorly. Stella blinked her smokey eyes. Then,scrunched her nose up upon smelling her hands. They reeked of the beast.

“What is wrong with you?!” She shouted causing the beast to poke its head out,seeming less threatening than before..and far more...idiotic. “You could have been seen! I can’t be seen with something so...” Stella’s cheeks flushed and she clenched her hands as she struggled to find the word to describe the thing that could have very well embarrassed her in front of the esteemed Poole family. She threw her hands up as she growled and turned her back on the horned beast,grumbling to herself.

As she was turned she felt something lightly begin sniffing her great curls. Stella whipped around to then see the beast go back to the canvas

“Hmmm” She went over to the creature with less caution. “You have got to be the least frightening predator I’ve ever seen..and I’ve seen many terrifying beasts.” The creature drew the two reddish centers in its largest eyes up at her and shook its left ear. Stella then felt a twinge if remorse for shouting and the thing she’d once been so terrified of....now appearing oddly cute. From beneath the canvas,Stella spotted a hint of red on its striped neck. She looked back at the dried blood on the floor. “Were you bleed-“ She was interrupted by the calls from various family members from inside the home,along with her uncle’s thunderous footsteps. Both craned their heads to look,the beast purred ever so slightly. “I believe it’s best you head home..” She spoke in a softer tone. She then made her way up the stairs. “It won’t go well for you if you stay in London.” She spared a final glance before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

The thing spared a longer glance before turning and licking the wound on its wing


	7. Chapter 7

“So...” Clarice looked up from her breakfast and at her sister. “Care to explain why you still believed that thing to be in our cellar?”.

“Because...I went down there and saw it. It must’ve ran away when we went down.” Stella pushed back hanging curls as she ate.

“Well whatever it was...I believe it’s gone now or uncle Susan scared it off.” Andrew turned to the sasquatch as he loudly shoveled food into his mouth,causing Andrew to stifle his laughter. Susan stopped upon seeing everyone staring at him. He stopped and rubbed his face with one hand.

Stella allowed a small smile between chews.

“Well...” Stella sat down her fork “,hopefully it managed to find its way home,it smelled...” She finished the last of her breakfast, a plate of chicken pudding and diligently shoved it for Susan to catch and lick clean. She got up and meandered into the parlor and up the steps.

Andrew watched her and sighed,before he too gave Susan his plate. “We may as well start the day,let’s hope the primos take their time...” He patted Clarice’s head only to have her seat him away.

.  
.  
.

The steam from the train practically suffocated any patron standing too close. Including Adelina and Lionel,whom had both gotten up before the sun in order to retrieve Thaddeus and little Alfie. Lionel sighed and adjusted his trench coat.

“Don’t worry,we’ve done this many times in the past..it will be no different this time.~” She diligently stood on her toes and used one hand to pull him close,and the other on his waist. She smooched his cheekbone and rubbed his muscles stomach through his shirt,causing him to smile and smooch her back. “A-Alright silly,” he pulled her close to him “,let’s not miss our niece and nephew.~”

They each turned to observe the flow of passengers coming from the train,holding their luggage and leading their families. They could barely make her out as she stepped onto the stone. Little Alfie was dressed in a purple dress that went just above her knees,with black little flats, a small light purple hairbow sat tied in her dark hair,with one side of her hair hiding one bright blue eye,and in her hands were two suitcases practically dragging on the ground. From behind her came the shambling Thaddeus,with his left leg in a brace, slicked back blonde hair,a set of crutches under both arms with his own suitcase in one hand, and from a distance Lionel could make out the brown head of Trout the ferret sitting contently on his owner’s shoulders.

Thaddeus called Alfie back to his side , the nine year old sighed and drug herself to her brother’s side. She then tugged on his tan shirt and pointed in Lionel and his wife’s direction. The couple smiled and waved both over.

“Hola Sobrinos!” Adelina smiled “How was the trip?” Alfie sat on one of her suitcases.

“Oh well, it was alright..” Thaddeus sat one suitcase down and took Trout in one hand, “Although Trout did chew on the seat...” Thaddeus turned to his ferret and scratched his head.

Lionel turned to see young Alfie standing ever so still behind him,with both suitcases and her unblinking eye.

“Oh hello there Alfie, hehe” Lionel nervously laughed while Adelina scooped the suitcases up with a grunt. Alfie simply stared up at him,with her lisp in a frown

“Are we heading home now?” She asked in her quiet tone.

“Hmm? O-Oh yes, yes we are.” Lionel straightened his coat and cleared his throat. “Alright then,Adelina,children let us be off.” He then began to set off with the tip tap Alfie’s shoes close at his side,like a dedicated uncle he offered a hand to his niece as Thaddeus began to describe his trip from Liverpool. Alfie merely blinked at it and lightly smacked it away. Lionel sighed and prayed for a manageable week.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella came down the stairs with a book in her hand,and a plateful of pastries,intending to have a nice read alongside a snack. Hoping to get as much time to herself before her primos decided to arrive.

She then caught the creature’s scent from her sleeve while rubbing her face. She stopped and turned to the dining room. She sighed and went forward with her book tucked under her arm.

“_It shan’t hurt to check_.” She trudged past the silent kitchen,scratching an itch on her forehead as she turned a corner and passed the kitchen and eventually coming upon the old door,looking ever so imposing. She sighed and placed her hand on the brass knob.

“It’s quite possibly left by now!” She finally turned the knob and casually creaked the door open. “It has likely run home-“ As she entered the dingy confines of the cellar and onto the splintery steps,she looked down the see the horned head of the beast exit the canvas.

Stella stood with wide eyes,a plateful of iced pastries in her hand,and a book under her arm.

“_Hoo?_” The creature blinked it’s six golden eyes,the red centers on the largest drawn the the shape at the top of the stairs. It drew its neck back slightly and its ears dropped even lower. Stella sighed and rubbed her curls away from her forehead.

”And you..are still here.” She moved down a step,knowing it was near harmless at that point. “Have you nowhere to go? Hmm?” She rose her eyebrows. The creature slowly left the canvas pile with the mane along its back flared. The beast then caught sight of the plate in her hand,covered in iced pastries. It’s ears rose slightly and the rest of its body exited. It’s small wings slightly opened and it extended its neck towards Stella with its nose wiggling. Stella immediately took notice of what it was looking at.

“Oh no!” She moved her platter away from the creature at the bottom of the steps. “These are mine! Not yours mine!” She jabbed her thumb at her own chest. The beast jumped back and its wings and ears drooped. Stella grunted and turned to head up the steps,seemingly agitated before she heard a low grumbling. She stopped briefly,thinking it was growling...only to hear it whimper and the grumbling continue. “Are you hungry?” She turned to the smelly thing. It looked at her before turned its back to her,looking more pitiful than the annoyance from that morning. She rubbed her temple and sighed. “Alright-” she grabbed a pastry and moved to the second to last step “-you can have _one_.” The beast quickly twisted around with bright eyes and Stella threw the delicacy. It hit the floor and the creature scooped it up into its maw and began to chew and lick the roof of its mouth,the pink tiny occasionally slipping out. The end of its tail occasionally moving up and down in a happy manner. Soon the only remnants of the pastry were the hints of icing on its lips and dark muzzle. It extended its neck forward and happily trotted to Stella,whistling.

“NO,NO!” She began to shift away “MINE-“ the creature opened its hands and suddenly shot forward,using its dark brown muzzle to knock the porcelain item out of her grasp. It landed onto the flooring with a shattering crash. Stella gasped. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” She growled and jabbed her finger at him as she advanced “YOU LITTLE PENDEJO-“ The creature rose in fear and nearly tripped on its hooves. It turned nearly smacking her with its tail and crouched into a nearby corner,shaking in fear. Stella stopped,seeing it so frightened. “Well..you may as well keep them..I’m not one to eat off the floor.” She crossed her arms. The beast stopped shivering and sat,staring curiously. Both blinked at one another as the strange beast turned to rearrange the feathers along its wings. From the street a motorcar horn sounded and it jumped back,from upstairs Susan began stomping about,and Clarice’s bassoon tooted. Each causing it to look about worriedly. “You aren’t leaving anytime soon are you?”

”_Haaa.._”

”I take that as a yes..” Stella took ‘Black Beauty’ out from under her arm. “Well..since you’ll be staying a name is necessary,there is horse in this book named Ginger. You look like a Ginger.” The beast blinked at her and gave a confused look. “Well..I assume you are female-“ she stopped as soon as the creature leaned its head down to nibble at its leg the same way a canine would. “Oh...your a boy.” She cleared her throat,”Well..I guess not Ginger then..how about..Norman?” The creature tilted his head. “It’s on mi madre’s makeup kit” She blew more curls out of her face. She hurriedly turned to the stairs and rushed up. “My primos will be here soon..I have to greet them..” she groaned. She stopped upon hearing the clopping of hooves. The creature-er..Norman stood staring up at her. “Don’t get into any trouble,and try not to make so much noise,” she opened the door”,I will be back..later.” She put most of her body into the hall. She gave a light wave and her lips formed a straight line in an effort the smile,before finally closing the door. Norman looked at his own four fingered hand and moved his in the same manner.

”_EE..._”

Ricardo felt Stella run past as he stood polishing the dining room table.He caught hints of a strange odor as she passed. He furrowed his brows before turning back to his work.

.  
.  
.

“We’re home!” Lionel proudly exclaimed as he entered.

”Hiya Lionel!” Susan waved from the parlor floor as he,Clarice ,and Andrew sat on either side of a board game spread out before them. Clarice looked up from watching her uncle and brothers’ playing session. Stella say on the couch behind them casually leaning against throw pillows with her beloved novel.

Adelina followed and handed her coat off to Ricardo. From behind her came Alfie with her suitcase at her side. She pushed past Lionel’s legs and Adelina’s dark blue skirt. She observed her surroundings with a single blue eye that wasn’t tucked behind her black locks.

”You’ve kept your collection of monster and expedition paraphernalia..” she gave a slight side smile,”I still enjoy the skulls...”she casually touched the teeth on a crocodile skull.

”Alfie don’t touch that! You’ll cut your finger.” Thaddeus hobbled in with his leg brace and cane. On his shoulders Trout chirped and scratched his face. Stella closed her book and sighed, she and Andrew looked at each other as if to say ‘Here we go again’ Clarice scratched the scar on her forehead and averted her gaze. Susan however got up with a toothy smile.

“Hi Alfie Hi Thaddeus!” He picked up both Alfie and Thaddeus and embraced them. “How was the trip?” He set both down.

”Fine.” Alfie straightened her skirt. Thaddeus took a shaken ferret into his hands.

”How nice..” Thaddeus smooths his blonde hair back and proceeds to pet his ferret,”You’ve kept the monkey.” Susan’s shoulders lightly slumped.

”hehe we’ve been over this Thaddeus,he’s not a monkey.” Lionel put his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. 

”Thats right I’m a Sasquatch.”

Stella facepalmed while Adelina began to coax her children over.


	9. Chapter 9

Stella set her book down as Andrew got up to greet and take their cousins’ bags. 

“So Where will we each be sleeping?” Thaddeus caught Trout before he slipped off his shoulder while Andrew heaved the siblings’ bags with much struggle. Lionel scratched his head and looked about the parlor.

“Well...I think it best for you and Alfie to sleep on the furniture as usual-“ Alfie silently agreed but Thaddeus’s eyes immediately widened.

“I am not sleeping on that cursed sofa again!” He lightly jabbed Lionel with his cane.”As you could tell I’m not exactly the most comfortable in the sofa!” Alfie simply walked into the sitting room where Stella was sitting and watching the scene unfold. Both Lionel and Adelina and even Ricardo sighed,as they usually did with Thaddeus.

“Well alright,” Adelina crossed her arms and gave Susan a glance “We’ll put you in the room on this floor-“,Susan piped up.

“Hey that’s my room!” Thaddeus immediately grew silent as Susan began a tangent on how they would both be roommates. Meanwhile Stella heard a light voice from her side,she turned to see nothing and briefly looking to her side she turned again to see little Alfie standing their unassumingly.

”Alfie! You scared me!” Stella chuckled and Alfie simply blinked at her

”I said..I need you to move.” She gestured at the sofa beneath her. Stella gave an ‘oh’ before rising with her book in hand. Alfie sat on one cushion,hardly even a weight on it. Her nine year old cousin had always been a strange one..keeping mostly to herself. As Stella rounded the post and began to head up the stairs,Alfie finally spoke again.

“I’m sensing something in your energy..” Grey eyes rounded to look at a single bright blue one

“What..do you mean?” Stella felt like giggling at her little cousin’s statements sometimes,were it not for her serious and almost dark atmosphere. Alfie simply shrugged.

“I just sense you are likely hiding something..but I suppose it is not my business.” She sat on the sofa and took a small box from her single bag. Stella felt a jolt of worry going down her spine,remembering the fellow sittting in the basement.She shifted in her scuff-toed boots and she fiddled with the cuff of her white sleeve. Thaddeus hobbled over to sit in a chair while cooing at his beloved Trout as if he were a newborn,to which the ferret gave a light squeak before going back into his grey vest pocket. Susan then turned to Andrew and Clarice while Lionel turned to head to his upstairs study.

“Andrew,Clarice do you wanna-?” Susan started but suddenly gained a confused look on his face,”-Wait..what’s that sound,do you guys hear that scraping sound? I think it’s coming from the basement?” Stella and everyone in the room, including Ricardo turned to look at the Sasquatch.

”So you can hear a scraping noise in the basement but not me telling you to-“ 

”Shh,I hear it too” Lionel stopped the old butler,who sighed defeatedly. He then started off for the basement with Ricardo following, Adelina then snapped her fingers

”Andrew, go get mamá’s pistol will you?” Andrew nodded and quickly made his way to the master bedroom. Stella immediately felt the hairs in her neck tingle and she practically ran down the stairs and pushed past the massive form of Susan, all while telling them to wait. She slipped past Ricardo who simply looked at her,she eventually stood at the basement door.

”Wait,you will frighten him.” Andrew and Clarice both shoved past Susan followed by the ticking sounds of Thaddeus’s leg brace and the occasional quiet taps of Alfie’s shoes.

”_Him?_” Her father ogled at her. Stella sighed and placed her hand on the doorknob.

“The thing from last night..he’s still here and I have named him.” She opened the door and peeked in.”Stay close to the door,he’s easily frightened.” She started done the creaking steps with one threatening to split. Her nose crinkled up at the smell of a dog fresh from the bath. “Hello,Norman?” She went to the old canvas pile,”Are you sleepy?” She lifted it up no creature,but the smell remained strong. She pulled more aside,nothing,“Where are you?” She looked around.

“Nice try Stella,everyone knows you are a terrible liar,” Andrew smirks while Adelina hands her gun to Ricardo.

”I swear he was here!”

”Oh yes,a horned monster was here,” Andrew jabs Clarice playfully with a smile as Stella begins fuming,before a glare from Adelina silenced him.

”Well Whatever was down here was likely just a stray animal,Ricardo be sure to set out some poison will you?” Lionel ushered his family members out of the tight space with Susan knocking the back of his head with his elbow. Ricardo simply grunted.

”You know what Stella,I believe you and I hope your friend comes back,” Susan smiled at his niece before having his hand lightly grabbed by Adelina.

“I don’t,you’re fifteen dear cousin far too old for an imaginary friend.Let’s go get Trout some snacks hm?” Thaddeus cooed at his ferret and and held his beloved pet in front of him. Finally only Alfie remained standing idly in her purple dress while Stella stared stupidly.

“Uncle Lionel is going to set up for dinner soon,they have your favorite I smell it...”she turned and walked off. Stella looked around one last time,if anyone should know of Norman it should’ve been her family. Her father found evidence of similar creatures for a living and..mamá should know of a circumstantial pet with horns and yellow eyes.

”_Well..I suppose you are gone now,_” She went up the stairs,he was an ugly creature and smelled like uncle Susan’s fur after a hot bath..so why did she feel sad he was gone. She started to close the door only to see a forked tail fall from the rafter. She practically threw the door open as Norman lowered his head and he purred at her. “He’s here look!Here he is!” Stella cried,Norman gave a quiet hoot.

”Dinners almost ready Stella,” Her mothers melodic voice called,Stella knew there was no fighting her mother when it came to discussing rather she was lying or not.

“Don’t worry Norman,they’ll know you aren’t fake and they’ll like you I promise..and I believe Alfie will figure out soon enough..I’ll sneak something out for you.” Norman shook and ear and used a free hand to scratch his light striped neck.She gave a tight smile and a wave before closing the door.

.  
.  
.

The ugly bulk of a museum sat idle, with its heavy doors bolted shut with a lock and chain,signaling it was closed for the night,with posters of their biggest attractions sitting as still and brightly colored as always. However the inside was anything but empty.

”How could you be stupid enough to let the little one escape?” A male voice commanded,coming from an older male with a dark satin coat looking down at a younger man,”You little-,” the grey haired older man threatens to hit the other with his cane but eventually calms himself,with a white-gloves pinch to the bridge of his nose. “Just..say what happened,” he spoke darkly.

”I’m sorry Sir Gabb, Davies took ‘I’m out to the ring to teach him a few tricks,..” the man known as Gabb simply played with his beard while the stick man before him spoke. “Well What do you know the little guy wasn’t..cooperating so he got the club and knocked his horn by mistake and the big one..did not like that,Davies nearly lost his arm,the little tyke ran off and no one could catch ‘im.”

”Enough..go ahead and make sure the adult gets fed,we will have him dealt with in the morning,” Gabb furrowed his brow at the cage sitting to the side and hobbled off. Soon enough the shorter man peers at the cage with a frightened look,especially at the dark form hunkered to one side, with dark red eyes staring at her. One more man,with a dark beard and a bandaged hand from the night before.

”Bastard smells like piss..,” he grumbles while looking at the silent beast. He watched as meat was thrown into the cage and he proceeded closer.

”I wouldn’t get too close he’s a ferocious beast..” another laughed while staring into the cage with a cigar in his yellow teeth.

”He ain’t too ‘ferocious’ now,Davies can manhandle man or beast he knows who’s in charge,don’t ya?” The beast continued to sit. The chap proceeded to lean next to the bars while jeering at the creature ,“This thing here is supposed to make us money-“. The beast suddenly jumped forward and powerful jaws clamped around his shoulder, the fearful facade it had been nursing gone. Screaming soon started as hands began to try and pry unrelenting jaws open. The beast never released, only gave a deep snarl deep in its throat.Eventually another fellow with a club in hand and clad in a wifebeater ran up, eventually the sound of the cage door unlocking was drowned out with the commotion.

Only when the door finally opened was the shoulder released and the beast charged for the door knocking several men back and trampling one or two, all the while the man with the club thwacking it against its muscular ashen hide. The beast sprints out of the backstage area and into the polished hallways of the main building, hooves clopping all the while.Looking around it hears voices and spots a far off window behind a whale skeleton.Many chase after it only to see its small wings begin to flap and slowly expand and sprout into fully developed limbs capable of flight. It’s six ruby eyes were drawn to the window as it rises into the air. It lowers its head with curved ram-like horns ready to take the brunt of the glass.

An older woman with a small dog in her arms peacefully walked along the sidewalk on a seemingly peaceful night. She gasps upon hearing the piercing echo of shattering glass. She and several others look towards the grand building and the old woman’s eyes go wide upon seeing the beast,it had the outline of a horned bears with great leathery wings furiously squeezing its tall frame out of a small window frame. It shook its dark body free of glass as a woman screamed, the beast snarled and spread it’s leathery wings and took off with a menacing gust of air, flying directly over the old woman and her quivering dog. As it flew off the old woman fainted right there,on the sidewalk.


End file.
